Zalika Mubarak
THIS PAGE IS ONE BIG WIP: Please do not edit this page without my permission. It is to be coded and I don't want any information lost. If you wish to roleplay, send me a talk message. Basic Information Points 'Name: '''Zalika Mubarak '''Codename: '''Inaya (arabic for empathy) '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Female '''Alliance: '''Brotherhood Physical Zalika, despite Egyptian name and upbringing, has an entirely English genetic heritage. Her skin is creamy white, with little marks and her eyes a murky brown. Her hair was cut over shoulders but has grown out during her time with the brotherhood. Her previously makeup covered face is now clean but she occasionally goes to the effort if she plans on manipulating someone major-time. Her clothes change depending on the situation but leather is a favourite and all high quality as she manipulates people to give it to her. Personality Zalika is manipulative, cold and cruel. She believes with her ability to manipulate the people around her; it makes her superior, especially to humans. Among friends, she is cheeky but always guarded and she is extremely vicious and relentless in battle. She's intelligent in the way she forces other people to take risks and saves herself and always would save herself if it came down to it. She is touchy on the subject of her family and her goal is to force humans to be acknowledged as less superior than mutants (and herself, in particular). She would do anything and sacrifice anyone, except herself, to achieve her goals. Past In Egypt, Zalika Mubarak was born to Evan Mubarak and Caitlyn Foster. Caitlyn was an English girl settling down with Evan, a lawyer when she unexpectedly became pregnant. The child was however welcomed and named Zalika after the midwife Zalika Hassan who helped Caitlyn through the painful birth. Zalika grew up in Egypt until she was fourteen, when her father passed away in a car accident. Caitlyn decided to move back to London, where her family lived, with Zalika as she was unable to support her and her daughter in Egypt. This was a bad time for Zalika, she was incredibly close with her father. He was her rolemodel, supporter, best friend and dad all in one. That was when she found out she was a mutant. Her emotions started affecting whole rooms, to the point if she got angry; the whole room got angry for no reason. Then, people started doing things for her when she asked. Giving her A's when she deserved F's, giving her hundreds of dollars on the subway. Soon, she could control it. She could send out pheromones to affect people, could ask people to do what she wanted, could affect their emotions and manipulate them. She could will people to do things, she could make people do anything. (powers expanded on in power section)'' When Zalika turned 17, her mother passed away. They had been having an argument over school and Zalika had told her mother that it'd be better if she were dead. The police found that Zalika's mother had killed herself the next day. Zalika blamed herself and ran away. She got involved in gangs until she was 18 when she heard through the grapevine about Magneto and she joined the brotherhood. . Powers Major * The ability to control people's will and make them do things that she wishes. This power is her strongest and most dangerous however she is afraid to use it and has not used it after making her mother kill herself. * The ability to send out pheromones and influence a whole room with them. The larger the area she is sending out pheromones to, the more energy and focus it takes. (Pheromone manipulation and creation) * The ability to feel and manipulate emotions. It is hard to manipulate them if they are extremely strong, such as grief after a family member dying but easy if it is anger over an argument.(Empathy) Minor * There is the possibility that she has the ability to affect people's long term ideals if she influences them enough times to believe what she wishes them to however this has not been discovered yet * Ages slower due to the pheromones she is constantly creating * Ability to block all mental/emotional manipulation Part in the Brotherhood Zalika gets along with Jerrilyn quite well; both showing a lot of friendly sass to each other. Zalika's part in the Brotherhood is not extremely important but she often goes on missions where information must be extracted and torture due to her powers. Though she has not taken part in many meetings, she is being considered due to her ability to change what people think and sway them to the Brotherhood's side. OOC Planning This character is to be used in the whole XMen/Brotherhood Zombie roleplay. * character page to be coded * images found * minor details * history elaborated * brotherhood elaborated Category:LittleKitten